


Strap-On

by cuspofqueens, Shatterpath



Category: Criminal Minds/CSI: New York
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuspofqueens/pseuds/cuspofqueens, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella needed to get revenge for the events in <a href="http://cuspofqueens.livejournal.com/122550.html"> 'The Kinsey Pickup' and </a><a href="http://cuspofqueens.livejournal.com/123394.html">'Persuasion Techniques'</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strap-On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo prompt of 'strap-on' for the Shatterstorm Productions: 2010 Femslash Advent Calendar. It is a sequel of sorts to a wonderful pair of tales from the lovely cuspofqueens that I love. So, this new pairing for me jumped into my brain and took over. Enjoy!

Whatever I had been expecting from this night out, this is most certainly not it.

Spluttering into my beer, I can only gawk in astonishment as Stella herself struts into our local BAU's hangout. The profiler/agent part of me notices that Garcia is smirking, earning curiosity from JJ.

Crap.

Scrambling to my feet, I manage to get the beer on the table without spilling it and stride over to meet Stella halfway. "Hi!" she greets me with that megawatt grin and I am reminded that my memories of those gorgeous green eyes have been seriously lacking.

"Uh, hi. You shocked the hell out of me."

With a peel of laughter, Stella sets down the chunky bag she bears and wraps me up in a bear hug. Beneath the heavy coat and lingering winter cold, I can feel the shape of her lush body and our one night stand rushes back to me.

"You saw my bar," Stella chortles huskily in my ear. "So I thought I'd come see yours."

Leaning away far enough to search the mossy eyes, I can't stop the question. "How did you find me?"

Thankfully, she doesn't take offense at the somewhat rude question, but steps away and heads for my table. "I made a couple calls, Agent Prentiss, and met this fascinating woman who calls herself The Goddess. And that must be you!"

Laughing with delight, Penelope takes the offered hand. "Hey there, NYPD, welcome to DC. I see you made it safely despite the weather. This is JJ. Jayge, this is Detective Stella Bonasera." JJ seems taken with Stella's charm and they exchange pleasantries.

The situation has spiraled rapidly out of my control and I can't deny that I'm scared about my fling affecting my real life. Penelope catches my expression and looks crestfallen. "You're not mad I told your pal where to find you, are you? I did my homework, she's cool."

Stella only rolls her eyes tolerantly at the knowledge that Garcia checked into her background. It's difficult to tell which of my teammates are more curious about this stranger in our midst.

"I was having a really bad day," Stella is explaining to a question I completely missed. "And bumped into Emily at my favorite dive. She cheered me up quite handily."

The leering curiosity in Penelope's gaze makes me want to crawl under the table.

An hour later, I've relaxed. We've all gotten along famously, laughing and carrying on like old friends. It's been a ton of fun, even as I'm still a bit paranoid at how my teammates see this new woman. The periodic brush of Stella's body against mine is getting really distracting and I can't help but think that my face is an open book.

Excusing herself, Stella gives my arm a squeeze and heads for the restroom, leaving me with stereo curiosity. Despite that, I can't help but note that mine aren't the only eyes that follow the sexy cop across the room.

"She's hot," JJ notes conversationally and my head whips around, astonishment stark on my face. Then she smiles like she's won a bet and I flush in embarrassment. The stereo laughter makes me blush harder, but there's no malice meant, I can tell.

"And on that note," Penelope chortles as she stands with JJ following suit. "It's late. Split a cab, JJ?"

"Of course!"

Stella returns in time for farewells, which are warm and heartfelt from my teammates. They really do like her Heck, Stella even gets quick hugs and promises to hang out if there's ever time.

"I like them," Stella says decisively as JJ and Penelope wander out into the cold. "You work with some neat people. Now, studmuffin, take me home unless more experimentation is not on the menu. If that's the case, there are plenty of hotels and you can play tour guide in the morning."

As I've had more and more trouble keeping my hands to myself the longer I've sat beside her, the invitation is more than welcome. "Come home with me. You can help me warm the place up."

Her sly grin is acceptance enough.

Wrapped in our layers of winter garb, Stella and I head out to flag down a cab. In the dry, stinging cold, I take a chance and slide my hand into her pocket, twining my hand with hers. In the cab, we press close and I take the initiative to lean in for a welcoming kiss.

It's just as good as I remember, the taste and feel of her seductive mouth.

"Hi," Stella whispers with a smile, our lips brushing. The almost shyness makes me chuckle quietly.

"Hi yourself." Sitting back, I settle in next to her and enjoy her closeness. "You know, that was pretty devious, contacting Garcia."

"I told you earlier, that absolutely was not my intent. She was just helpful while you were on the road and I enjoyed talking to her so much we were on the phone for more than an hour. It was her idea to surprise you. Thought it would make you smile. I never said exactly what the nature of our relationship was, or is. But she seems to have some pretty accurate guesses. That's what you get for working with a bunch of profilers."

"I'm the only profiler you've met so far."

The weak protest earns me a wryly dirty look. "Penelope and JJ work with a bunch of profilers. I'm quite certain they're nearly as good at it as you are."

"Fair enough," I agree willingly. She's right after all. "It's a nice surprise, you're right. I'm really glad to see you."

We're both quiet and pleased as we crawl through winter Washington DC. The familiar route is brightened for me by the presence of my companion. "Nice building," she comments of the towering high-rise that houses my condo.

"It's better on the inside."

Chuckling, still hand in hand, we make quick time to my door and into my home. Curious green eyes cast around, taking note of everything in one, expert glance. When I touch her shoulders, she willingly enough allows me take her coat to be hung up. Only then can we truly embrace like lovers, bodies intertwined, her sweet breath mixing with mine.

"So," Stella grins after we've kissed enough to get my hands wandering. "Last time you seduced me with Kinsey, how about this time we go for a more Masters and Johnson approach?"

"Masters and Johnson were debunked," I can't help myself from scoffing. "Research has proven that much of their material was skewed at best."

"Emily?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up."

With one hand carrying her bag and the other bossy around my belt buckle, Stella makes her way deeper into my condo, accurately finding the darkened bedroom. While I flick on the overhead light, she tosses her bag over by the bed stand and we can get to know one another again.

\+ + + +

Waking abruptly with an inelegant snort, it takes a moment to reorient myself. After all, I spend far more time on the road in strange beds than in my own. A mental check tells me that I'm whole and hale, pleasantly sore and well-fucked and completely alone in the sheets.

Bummer.

Peeling open one eye, I examine the disheveled bed, pleased to note the evidence of Stella the wildcat so recently in my proximity. Then I note water running in what I think is the kitchen. So I drag my weary body to the bathroom to use the toilet and brush my furry teeth. It amuses me to see a strange toothbrush neatly placed in a plastic cup off to one side. At least she appears to be a good house guest.

I hadn't noticed her bag resting on the edge of the tub, and my passing glance turns into a startled stare. Right there, nestled on a towel, in candy-apple-hot-date-red, is a harness and dildo.

"So," Stella's voice startles me, my head whipping around to see her standing the doorway to the bathroom with a cup of coffee and a smile. "You promised me that I wouldn't be able to tell the difference."

Distracted by all that olive skin peeking out from the loosely belted robe she's barely wearing, I don't get the reference. "What?"

Yes, I am aware that I sound like an idiot. As is Stella, because her grin deepens and she steps in to set aside the coffee and greet me properly. Like the consuming kisses are going to make thinking any easier...

Then I recall generally some things I laid claim to when we first met. My grin is devilish as I tighten my grin around her slender body and nuzzle her jaw. "I did promise that with the right equipment you couldn't possibly tell the difference in the act, didn't I?"

"Mmm hmmm," she hums throatily as she begins to sink into the building heat between us. "Now finish off that cup and come show me what you're made of." With that demand, she kisses me once more and saunters off, dropping the robe to further tempt me with the fleeting glimpse of her naked body.

Oh yeah, I'm in the mood now! That woman as a lover has been enormously satisfying, but I'm looking forward to making love to her face to face with both of my hands free. So I bolt down the black coffee for a caffeine pick up and grab the nylon-strap harness, spotting a little bottle of lube beside it. I hadn't noticed when I first spotted it, but the dildo is an interesting contraption. Not merely a fucking shaft, but at a sixtyish degree angle is a bean-shaped bulb that I bet will be fun for the wearer.

"Aww, honey, you're too sweet," I gush at Stella, sprawled out comfortably on my blue sheets and she giggles.

"You like? It looked like more fun for the wearer. It does everything but vibrate, because, really, I'm not made of money. Do you like the color?"

"Mm hmm," I hum as I climb over her and lean in to once more familiarize myself with her body. "I've been told it's a good color on me. Though I'm not certain I've ever had a sex toy to match my lipstick."

Her laughter is lovely and from the gut, vibrating against my caresses. I've had a variety of lovers, but she feels sublime against me. If we're lucky, maybe this pair of one night stands might actually become an off and on again affair. Giggling and moaning, we familiarize ourselves with one another again. Stella is a gorgeous creature, wiry and curvy with an almost smoky tang to her glorious dusky skin.

Green eyes ablaze, Stella grabs me, flipping me, unresisting, to my back. As if I have any objections to this sexy creature getting all toppy on me! Imperiously straddling my hips, Stella sits up straight with arms crossed and looks thoughtful and a little devious. "I couldn't get it out of my head, damn you."

"What?"

"The image, the curiosity, of you fucking me in such a classic, not exactly heterosexual way."

My chuckle is sincere. "I can't deny that the idea is a hell of a turn-on. It's not like I've forgotten you."

"Flatterer. I figured a jaunt down the coast in all this glorious winter weather was as good an excuse to see more of you and take a few days off. Now, let's get you in this rig, hmm?"

There's a bit more foreplay, after all, she looks so delectable perched atop me, before we get to that point. A growl as I tweak her perky nipples makes me chortle throatily and Stella goes for the dildo and harness. "Never used one quite like this," I muse with a grin. "Not that I've used a ton or anything." Curious fingers tracing the shape of my wet pussy shuts me up. God I'm wet. When she adds in kisses to the fondling, I can't help but murmur against her mouth, "keep this up and the main event will be a no go."

"Oh please," Stella scoffs and redoubles her efforts to get me to pop off. "As if you only have one round in you."

My laughter is breathy and broken as her now expert touch makes the world go white in a quick, hard orgasm.

"Very nice," she purrs smugly and snuggles down to trail light, teasing fingers over my breasts and belly while I catch my breath. After a few minutes, I'm anxious to find out what new music we can make together and wander my hands over her skin.

"Okay, you saucy wench, rig me up. Let's see how loud I can get you."

Watching Stella's hands do this intimate deed is even more arousing then the sensations. The lurid red phallus and smooth nylon straps are fascinating counterpoint to our differently-toned skins. With smiling kisses to my relaxed belly, Stella presses the short end of the odd dildo into my lingering wet. The hiss of mild over stimulation isn't feigned. "Sorry," she murmurs against my skin and I'll forgive her nearly anything.

It takes a little figuring out to get the harness settled comfortably. The only truly obvious part of the whole thing is the ring that keeps the phallus in place. With some giggling and conflicting instructions, the thing is figured out. The red straps are quite fun and racy outlining my pelvic girdle and feel pretty good on my skin. Some perverse part of my brain notes that, while leather might look sexy, these are probably more comfortable.

"Horny?" I deviously tease Stella, who definitely has that wild look in her eye.

"I'm a busy woman, Em. I don't get laid much."

"Well, then get your ass over here and make yourself comfortable."

Being hers to direct, I remain where I am, flat on my back, while she decides how she wants it. The answer again doesn't surprise me when she forgoes missionary and straddles me once again. Propping my head up further with the extra pillow, I watch avidly as she takes the red dildo in hand and slowly sinks down on it.

The long, low moan is hair-raising and makes the fuss over the harness well worth it. With my hands free I get to touch and fondle breasts, belly and thighs. "Not exactly the same," Stella whispers, eyes closed, "but definitely good enough."

She's distracted now, I can tell, so I carefully sit up, not wanting to jerk at her tender, stretched sex. Cradled like that, pelvises fused, we kiss, long and slow, Stella's hips dancing slow and dirty against the dildo. There's a little frustration in the growl she breathes into my hair.

"Need a little more stimulation?"

"Yes, dammit."

"No problem. Climb off and we'll try something a little more traditional."

Stella scoffs even as she reluctantly pulls away from the phallus and lies down on her side. "Traditional? I think being with you is anything but traditional."

"Smartass," is my compliment as I cuddle into her, stroking her anxious body, kissing whatever I can reach. It's easy to coax her onto her back where I can press my hips between her thighs, tease at her sex with the toy between us. "Ready?"

"God, yes, do it!"

Gently, no point in ruining the fun with discomfort, I press home into her heated pussy, relishing the animal note she breathes out. Now, I can show off some technique, thrusting slow and strong while she sings along. Not loud, Stella just keeps up a litany of sounds, grunts and moans and broken words as she gets deeper and deeper into the feelings in her body.

I haven't used a ton of strap-ons, but this one is my new favorite, as it translates some of my own thrusting energy to the growing ache between my legs. And I get my fantasy of watching Stella's face as I screw her, my arms braced by her head while my hips pump rhythmically.

To my smug satisfaction, she's tightened up, breath gone constricted, and the orgasm washes over her. It's nearly enough to send me over the edge again, but instead I watch her face, lost in the throes of her pleasure. This woman does nothing by halves and it makes her a hell of a fun playmate.

When I move to pull out, Stella's legs tighten fractionally and she whispers, "stay."

"Okay. I just don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I'm not. I'm also not done with you."

"Oh really?" Forgoing the teasing, I kiss her leisurely, enjoying the squirming of her luscious body beneath mine. "Was it everything you hoped?"

"Oh shut up and fuck me, you stud."

"Yes ma'am."


End file.
